Bad Romance
by Lady Bee
Summary: Não era culpa de Kaname, não era culpa de Zero, não era culpa de ninguém. Aquilo era apenas um romance ruim.


_Ando perdida nestes sonhos verdes  
De ter nascido e não saber quem sou,  
Ando ceguinha a tatear paredes  
E nem ao menos sei quem me cegou!_

_Não vejo nada, tudo é morto e vago…  
E a minha alma cega, ao abandono  
Faz-me lembrar o nenúfar dum lago  
´Stendendo as asas brancas cor do sonho…_

_Ter dentro d´alma na luz de todo o mundo  
E não ver nada nesse mar sem fundo,  
Poetas meus irmãos, que triste sorte!…_

_E chamam-nos a nós Iluminados!  
Pobres cegos sem culpas, sem pecados,  
A sofrer pelos outros té à morte!_

"_Cegueira Bendida", de Florbela Espanca_

"_**Eu vou te contar um segredo, mas prometa-me que não dirá uma só palavra quando eu terminar, nem mesmo para dizer o quão cruel e mimada eu sou.**_

_** Eu fui aprisionada em um romance ruim...**_

_** Aprisionada, esse termo não é bem o correto. Acho que eu nasci e cresci dentro dessa relação complicada e se me perguntarem, eu não sei como é viver longe disso. Não existe um tempo em que eu não tenha visto o rosto dele. Aquele rosto pálido e tão perfeito, aquele sorriso melancólico de quem carregou o mundo nas costas por tempo de mais. O sorriso de quem já viveu tempo de mais.**_

_** Eu só posso imaginar o quão terrível foi para ele ter vivido tanto tempo assim, enquanto eu vivia o privilégio de ser uma garota normal, com amigos e poucas preocupações. Se eu pude ter essas alegrias, foi porque ele sempre esteve tomando conta de mim.**_

_** Eu viveria para amar aquele homem, até o fim da minha existência mortal e com todas as minhas forças... Eu teria feito isso, se eu não tivesse conhecido minha grande dúvida.**_

_** Zero chegou para viver naquela casa junto comigo, como meu irmão adotivo. Em termos, éramos tão parecidos que chegava a ser irônico. Ambos perdemos tudo em função do desejo por sangue, mas eu não sabia que a vida dele tinha sido tão devastada. Ele estava e estaria sempre marcado, perdido em um mundo de dor, angustia, ódio e sede...A inegável sede que consome os imortais.**_

_** Eu fui ingênua por nunca ter reparado nos sinais nítidos. Zero, meu irmão adotivo e melhor amigo, estava se transformando diante dos meus olhos, mas eu só notei quando já era tarde de mais.**_

_** Os olhos vermelhos, com um brilho distinto de insanidade. A voz estrangulada e a boca sedenta. Lábios pousando sobre a pele exposta do meu pescoço, a língua quente provando o sabor do meu suor e sentindo a pulsação frenética em minhas veias. Eu fiquei tonta, minhas pernas vacilaram e eu não sabia dizer por que meu coração batia tão forte. Eu queria que acontecesse, eu queria fazer parte dele e me entregar como um sacrifício vivo. Obediente aos seus instintos, Zero deixou que seus dentes se enterrassem em minha carne e apenas o meu gosto preenchesse cada milímetro de sua racionalidade.**_

_** Aquele foi só o começo de um romance ruim, eu ainda precisava descer todos os círculos infernais pra entender isso.**_

_** O que começou com um descontrole se tornou uma rotina perigosa e viciante. Eu não queria que Zero se deixasse levar pela loucura que aos poucos tomava conta dele, e como o desejo de sangue era um pecado imperdoável para ele, eu ofereci o meu num esforço de mantê-lo são e facilitar as coisas. Ledo engano.**_

_** Partilhar seu sangue com alguém nunca é algo simples. Sangue e sentimento são drogas viciantes que acompanham uma a outra e o que acontecia entre eu e Zero era difícil de mais até para ser pronunciado.**_

_** Desejo, entrega, amizade, preocupação, carinho, solidão, luxuria, raiva, impotência, receito, loucura, razão, irmandade, fúria, paixão e inegável amor...**_

_** O inegável e repulsivo amor que eu jamais teria, não o dele...**_

_** Mesmo que Zero existisse para me torturar aos poucos num jogo de vida e morte, meu coração estava entregue e totalmente devotado ao amor do homem que era parte de mim. Kaname sabia de tudo, mesmo sem demonstrar. Mantinha-se calado e resignado, mesmo que o ciúme fosse uma companhia tão constante e familiar**_

_** Talvez fosse a segurança de saber que eu pertencia a ele, que eu nasci para cumprir este propósito. E eu sabia disso, cada osso do meu corpo gritava por Kaname, ainda que dar meu sangue a outro parecesse tão certo e necessário.**_

_** A verdade veio apenas para esclarecer as coisas e complicá-las um pouco mais. Eu pertencia a Kaname Kuran, e eu seria odiada por Zero até o fim dos tempos.**_

_** Dois irmãos, eu amava a ambos e era retribuída por eles de alguma forma. Foi de mais para Zero saber a verdade, foi insuportável de mais para ele saber que a única pessoa que o ajudou era o que ele mais odiava e ainda sim desejava mais do que qualquer coisa.**_

_** Uma vez eu prometi ajudá-lo, quando a loucura estivesse próxima, e tirar-lhe a vida. O que recebi em troca foi algo semelhante. Uma jura de morte de meu inimigo mais íntimo e adorado. Zero me mataria um dia, mas para dar a ele um motivo pra viver, me encontrar não seria tão fácil. Se eu era o único elo que o conectava ao mundo, então eu seria um elo eterno.**_

_** Foi a ultima vez que eu pude ver todo ódio, desprezo e ressentimento nos olhos dele...Zero não ia me perdoar por ter escolhido meu destino, por ter escolhido um romance ainda pior.**_

_** Como eu poderia não escolher Kaname? Ele era sangue do meu sangue, ele era minha salvação e foi meu herói tantas vezes seguidas que não escolhe-lo era por si só um crime. Eu amava Kaname, mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que minha vida humana e saber que eu era destinada a ele era um alívio.**_

_** Sentir o gosto dele em minha boca, enquanto meus dentes acariciavam seu pescoço esguio, era como estar no céu. Kaname era meu e eu dele. Simples, fácil, errado, animalesco, possessivo, um amor um tanto doentio.**_

_** Se ele desejava que eu fosse sua pequena Yuuki, que eu fosse uma linda boneca de porcelana, esperando pela volta dele, sentada no sofá da mansão, eu seria. Por ele, eu seria qualquer coisa. Eu era qualquer coisa, só por causa dele.**_

_** Kaname era bom o bastante para ignorar o que eu sentia por Zero, ainda que o ciúme jamais o deixasse. Eu o escolhi, como ele gostava de me lembrar sempre. Eu tive opções e eu o escolhi, esse era o motivo da alegria do príncipe dos vampiros, mesmo que eu fosse uma péssima noiva. Eu era um romance ruim para qualquer um..."**_

- Você é realmente uma noiva terrível... – a voz gentil sussurrou contra o meu ouvido no momento em que eu fechei o diário. Naqueles dias, escrever era o único meio que eu tinha de deixar aquela casa. Kaname me flagrou num momento lamentável, mas não era nada que ele não soubesse...Meu irmão sempre soube de tudo. – Mas eu não escolheria outra. Jamais.

- Brigue comigo, por favor. Faça qualquer coisa, mas não aceite tudo tão bem. – eu pedi numa voz lastimável. Como eu podia ser tão fraca? – Eu não mereço que você me trate tão bem.

As mãos dele pousaram sobre meus ombros e seus dedos deslizavam preguiçosos contra a pele do meu pescoço. Era de certa forma torturante, ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Kaname se manteve em um silêncio pensativo enquanto eu deixava minha cabeça pender para o lado, descansando contra o braço dele.

- Você quer que eu a maltrate? – ele perguntou naquele tom glorioso, que só a voz dele possuía. Tão diferente...Dele... – Você quer que eu diga palavras duras, que eu jure que vou matá-la, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça? Quer que eu seja como ele? – eu senti meu sangue congelar.

- Não...- eu gaguejei – Não quero.

- Yuuki, achei que soubesse. – ele se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço – Eu prefiro morrer a tratá-la mal. Eu não sou como ele, mas eu também te amo.

- Isso é uma coisa cruel de se dizer. – eu sussurrei enquanto sentia os dentes dele rasgando minha pele e sugando o sangue que jorrava da ferida aberta.

- Você também foi cruel comigo alguns anos atrás, quando falava sobre ele com um semblante tão preocupado. – ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido – Em sua inocência você não via nada de mais, era tão adorável, mesmo quando eu queria que você estivesse falando ao meu respeito...Se preocupando comigo.

- Eu sempre... – não consegui terminar.

- Se preocupou? – ele completou a frase – Eu não duvido disso, mas manter isso em mente não tornou mais fácil ouvir você falando de outro homem...Você ainda era tão jovem, jovem de mais para que eu pudesse falar a verdade.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Eu também. – ele disse enquanto me abraçava – Zero foi muito útil todos esses anos. Um mal necessário, eu diria. Mas se eu pudesse, jamais teria permitido que ele colocasse os olhos, que dirá os caninos, em você.

- Algum dia você vai me perdoar?

- Algum dia você vai esquecê-lo? – Kaname respondeu minha pergunta de uma maneira dolorosa. – Não importa, Yuuki. Isso não vai me fazer amá-la menos. Não se torture tanto.

- Eu sou uma pessoa terrível. – as lágrimas não foram mais contidas.

- Não, você não é. – Kaname me aconchegou mais junto ao peito – Isso é só um romance ruim...Eu, você e Zero.

- Você não deveria ler meu diário. – eu murmurei enquanto fechava os olhos, recostando a cabeça contra o peito dele.

- Você não deveria ter segredos pra mim. – ele respondeu – Ao menos eu fico feliz em saber que sou o dono e o protagonista das suas memórias mais antigas. Ao menos eu sou seu romance, ainda que seja uma ralação ruim.

- Não diga essas coisas.

- Eu te daria tudo, qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. – Kaname fechou os olhos e desceu suas mãos até alcançar as minhas a segurá-las com força.

- Menos ele. – eu sussurrei.

- Menos ele...- ele pousou a testa contra meu ombro – Eu te amo, Yuuki. Isso será eterno.

- E eu amo você. Isso também será eterno.

- Uma noiva terrível...É o que você é. – ele sussurrou roçando a ponta do nariz contra meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. – Hoje faz doze anos dês daquele dia. Feliz aniversário, Yuuki.

- Feliz aniversário, Kaname – sama. – eu respondi.

- Eu aceitaria felicitações de uma criança de seis anos. – ele sussurrou – Da minha noiva eu espero mais.

- Está com sede? – eu perguntei em minha inocência tola. Kaname riu um riso seco.

- Eu não quero seu sangue, Yuuki. – as mãos dele desceram até meu decote, desabotoando cada um dos botões do meu vestido. Sentir meu corpo ficar tenso quando entendi o que ele queria – Dois anos vivendo juntos. Eu desejei isso bem mais de uma vez.

- Irmão... – eu prendi minha respiração quando ele beijou meu pescoço de forma diferente. Seus dedos hábeis deslizaram para dentro da abertura da minha roupa, procurando pelo contato com a minha pele.

- Ele teve seu sangue primeiro... – ele sussurrou enquanto apertava meu mamilo entre seus dedos, me fazendo gemer baixo – Eu quero ser o primeiro a ter o seu corpo...- seus dentes deslizaram pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar – Seu coração... – a outra mão procurou a barra da minha saia e a suspendeu para que Kaname pudesse tocar minha perna, deslizando até minhas coxas – O primeiro e único.

- Kaname... – eu gemi o nome dele, sentindo uma das mãos em meu seio e a outra alcançando minha calcinha.

- Eu te amo, Yuuki... – ele parou suas mãos e se afastou, contornou a cadeira onde eu estava e me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma criança. Meu rosto estava corado.

Com cuidado ele caminhou até a cama e me deitou no centro, deitando ao meu lado em seguida. Kaname apenas me observou por um longo minuto, talvez ponderando o que ele devia fazer. Decidido, ele me puxou para si e me beijou de um jeito novo.

O fato dele ser meu irmão foi mandado para algum lugar muito distante na minha mente. Aquele era o Kaname com quem eu sonhava quando entrei na puberdade, meu amor platônico e tolo, meu sonho de infância com um toque decididamente adulto.

As mãos hábeis percorreram o tecido da minha roupa, desabotoando cada botão, suspendendo e afastando cada camada. Ele parecia compenetrado, como se abrisse o embrulho sofisticado de um presente, para só então apreciar sua nova aquisição com cuidado. Minhas bochechas coraram. Eu senti o sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias e fazer meu sangue queimar.

- Estou tentando ir com calma, mas desse jeito você testa meus limites, Yuuki. – os lábios pousaram em meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos frios contra a pele quente, enquanto eu sentia o peso do corpo dele contra o meu.

Vagamente consciente, eu desabotoei a camisa que ele usava, expondo seus músculos definidos e tensos. Sentir a pele dele contra a minha era uma sensação nova, me provocava arrepios. As mãos dele deslizaram sobre o meu corpo seminu, pousando sobre meus seios, instigando-os, e então descendo pela minha barriga, até alcançar minhas pernas. Tão diferente...Tão diferente do Kaname que eu conhecia...

Minhas mãos buscaram os cabelos dele, agarrando-se as mechas como uma chance de salvação, uma forma de manter minha alma atada aquele corpo. Kaname afundou o rosto na volta do meu pescoço, e então livrou-se do restantes da minha roupa.

Tão carinhoso...Tão carinhoso...Tão diferente de Zero...

Eu não podia, não podia pensar naquela pessoa agora! Não com Kaname em meus braços, me ensinando tantas coisas que eu nem sonhava.

Inevitável.

Como seria dividir aquele momento com Zero? Ele me beijaria com este cuidado? Ele me tocaria da mesma forma? Não, ele seria o mesmo Zero de sempre. Sem aviso, sem refinamento, apenas impulso e vontade. Tão insano e primitivo.

Fechei meus olhos com força enquanto Kaname despia suas ultimas peças de roupa. Nus, entregue, prontos...Algum dia eu estaria pronta? Pronta pra me livrar de todas as coisas que me enfraqueciam?

Ele deslizou para dentro de mim, fechei meus olhos em resposta a dor inesperada. Eu me agarrei a ele, enquanto os movimentos ganhavam ritmo. Prazer vinha gradativamente, em ondas cada vez mais intensas. Meus olhos se abriram para fitar aqueles cabelos acinzentados e uma expressão furiosa, agora poluída por uma nota de preocupação.

Zero...Zero...Eu estava próxima ao meu limite, eu estava próxima ao fim de tudo. Alfa e Omega. Principio e final. Kaname...Zero...Quem estava dentro de mim?!

Dentes enterrados na pele sensível ao redor do meu mamilo, sorvendo o sangue enquanto eu sentia todo meu corpo se contrair e ser lambido por ondas de prazer inigualável. Minhas pernas ficaram insensíveis, mas tudo em mim parecia acordado e pronto para gritar.

Deus foi cruel comigo em me dar um coração maior do que caberia a qualquer um. Um coração grande o bastante para abrigar dois amores, infinitas tristezas e dúvidas, até o fim dos tempos...Como posso ser tão mesquinha?

Kaname me encarou com olhos tomados de devoção e tudo o que eu sentia era vergonha por traí-lo de forma tão vil e ainda assim desejá-lo mais que quase tudo.

Amar, se houve alguma vez ato ou tarefa mais difícil, então faça a gentileza de me dizer. Eu não sei amar a nenhum deles de forma digna e integral. Meu amor sempre vem em pedaços igualmente divididos paras ambos, sempre incompleto.

- Eu te amo, Yuuki. – ele sussurrou para mim – Isso é para sempre.

- Eu também te amo.

- Não precisa dizer isso. – ele respondeu gentilmente.

- É verdade! – eu insisti.

- É meia verdade. Uma meia verdade que me faz feliz e miserável por inteiro. – ele disse sério – Uma parte de você sempre será minha, sei disso. Uma outra parte sempre sonhará com outros mares, mas você nunca viajará por eles.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntei temerosa.

- Não, apenas uma constatação de que traição não faz parte de você e mesmo que o fizesse, Zero estaria morto do minuto seguinte e você não teria nem a mim, nem a ele. – Kaname disse friamente – Me desculpe, não sou capaz de dividi-la com mais ninguém.

- Você é um péssimo noivo. – eu falei atônita.

- Você também é uma péssima noiva, mas eu te amo assim mesmo.

- Ele não seria melhor.

- Não. Todos nós somos parte deste romance ruim.

_**Nota da autora: Primeira fic neste fandom com inspiração na música Bad Romance da Lady Gaga. Espero que gostem e comentem!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
